Muppets: Next Generation
by N.C Jamison
Summary: This is just a short story about the Muppets and what would happen if Kermit and Miss Piggy ever had a cute little baby. I know it sounds stupid but I you like the Muppets as much as I do then you'll really like this cute little story. Please read it you'll love it.


The Bouncing Baby Fig

(Flash back)

"There she is! There's the baby!" Kermit said with excitement. As the baby cried and cooed, the doctor wrapped the baby up and handed it to Piggy. "Oh she's beautiful! Oh look at her Kermie." Piggy said trying not to cry, "(sniff) our first baby! (Sniff) I love her so much!" Kermit took her hand and said, "Shes absolutely perfect. What should we name her?" "Sammy. Lets name her Sammy." They both smiled.

Kermit:

Was I dumb or was I blind

Or did my heart just lose its mind

Why'd I go and throw our perfect dream away

Piggy:

Looking back I'll never know

How I ever let you go

But destiny could see we deserved to have another day

BOTH:

Love led us here

Right back to where we belong

We followed a star

And here we are

Now heaven seems so near

Love led us here

Kermit:

I confess it's sad but true

I lost myself when I lost you

But I held your mem'ry through each lonely night

Piggy:

Let's forget what's gone before

Now we both know so much more

And we've been given another chance to make it work out right

BOTH:

Love led us here

Right back to where we belong

We followed a star

And here we are

Now heaven seems so near

Love led us here

Kermit:

Now I know that life can take you by surprise

And sweep you off your feet

BOTH:

Did this happen to us or are we just dreaming

We followed a star

And here we are

Now heaven seems so near

Love led us here

Kermit:

So take my hand

Piggy:

And have no fear

BOTH:

We'll be alright

Love led us here

(End of flash back)

Las Angeles California, inside the Muppet home, all the muppets were gathered around a little pink crib. "Oh she's like so cute!" Janice said. "I think she has Kermit's eyes." Fozzie said. "No no no those are Piggy's eyes." Gonzo said. "Boy she sure does look like Kermit." Dr. Teeth said. "I think she looks like Piggy." Rizo said leaning over the crib. "Na she looks like both of them alright." Pepe said. "She does kinda kinda look like uncle Kermit." Robin said, "Ya know with the green skin, webbed hands and feet." "Ya know it wasn't too long ago when Kermit and Piggy got married." Floyd said. "A year and a half ago do be correct." Said a familiar voice said. Everyone turned around and saw Kermit and Piggy coming threw the crowd. "We can't tell who she looks like." Robin said. "Well I would say that she looks like the both of us." Kermit said getting the baby our of the crib. "Kermies soft green skin." "Piggy's blue eyes." "And Kermies hands and feet." Piggy held the baby and took out a bottle. "How old is she now?" Robin asked. "She's 4 weeks old." Kermit said kissing the baby on the head. "I still can't get over that stunt you two pulled on stage." Fozzie said. "Yeah that was pretty bold." Kermit said smiling at Piggy.

(Five months earlier)

"Alright just like we rehearsed. Boy will they be surprised." Kermit said with a big smile. The two kissed and Piggy walked out on stage wearing a wedding dress with a bulging stomach with was part of the skit.

Piggy: I'm in a nice but of trouble I must confess. Somebody with me has had a game. I should be by now a proud and happy bride. But I've still got to keep my single name. I was proposed to by Obadiah Binks in a very gentlemanly way. Lent him all my money so that he could my a home and punctually at 12 o'clock today there was I waiting at the church. Waiting at the church. Waiting at the church. When I found he left me in the lurch. Lor how it did upset me! All at once he sent me round a note. Here's the very note. This is what he wrote.

Kermit:can't get away to marry you today. My wife won't let me.

Piggy: Very good Kermie.

Kermit: Thank you but you know it's just a song. Your my only wife.

Piggy: Are you saying I'm your one and only love?

Kermit: Yes I love you and you alone.

Piggy: Not for long.

Kermit: W-what do you mean?

Piggy: There was I waiting at the church.

Kermit: Hey what do you mean not for long?

Piggy: When I found he'd led me in the lurch. Lor how it did upset me.

Kermit: Piggy...Piggy...

Piggy: All at once he sent me a note. Here's the very note. This is what he wrote.

Kermit: Can't get away to marry you today. My wife won't let me.

As the audience roared, Kermit said, "Why do you have to wear that silly pillow every time?" "Kermie I'm going to be honest. This isn't a pillow." The entire audience got silent and so did everyone back stage, they were all dumbfounded. "So t-that's not a pillow?" "Nope...just a baby." Everyone's mouths dropped open and then the audience cheered as Kermit stouts there with his mouth gaped open. While back stage everyone cheered with glee. "Boy oh boy! There's gonna be a new muppet around here soon!" Gonzo said. They both bowed, ending the scene. As the curtain fell, Kermit and Piggy went back on stage. "Well ladies and gentlemen now that you all know our little secret, Piggy and I are proud to announce that Piggy is four months along and will be due April 22." Everyone clapped. "So as I say every night. Thank you all for coming and come back again to watch the Muppet show!"

(End of flash back)

"Can I hold her aunt Piggy?" Robin asked. "Sure but be very careful. She's very fragile." Piggy said putting the baby in his tiny little arms. Robin sat on the couch beside Piggy and said, "Oh she's so cute!" As the baby looked around at everyone, she saw her mom and dad and said, "M-m-mama, d-d-dada." "(Gasp) oh Kermie! Sammy has said her first words!" "I know! Can ya believe it? Four weeks old and shes already said her first words!" Kermit said with glee. As Sammy smiled, Piggy noticed Janice's belly sticking way out. "So when are you do Janice?" "Oh wow like in two weeks, fer sure." Janice said with a smile. "Yeah doc says we're having a girl this time." Floyd said putting his arm around Janice. "Oh boy. I bet Sonny is happy." Kermit said. Sonny was Floyd and Janice's 5 year old son. "Oh yeah he's really excited." "Well we wish you both luck." Kermit said. So while everyone went about they're day, so did Kermit and Piggy with their little baby Sammy.

By. Natalie Jamison


End file.
